malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tavore Paran
Tavore Paran was the middle child of House Paran and sister to Ganoes and Felisin. Tavore was described is being tall and thin, but with wide hips, breasts which were a bit large for her frame and plain facial features. She had reddish hair, streaked with grey which she word cropped short. She was born a year after her brother, so most likely in the 1143rd year of Burn's Sleep, presumably in Unta where the family was based. Tavore became Adjunct to Empress Laseen in the 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep Deadhouse Gates, prologue after the death of Adjunct Lorn. She assisted Laseen in her cull of Unta's noble families, proving her loyalty to the Empress by sending her younger sister, Felisin, to the Otataral mines along with the other nobles. In House of Chains Tavore arrived in Aren to lead the Malazan 14th Army to Raraku to crush the Seven Cities rebellion. Tavore personally killed Sha'ik Reborn in a duel, all the while unaware that "Sha'ik" was in fact her own sister, Felisin. In The Bonehunters Tavore found herself at odds with the Empress and chose to depart the Malazan Empire with her now loyal army. It was at this point that the first hints of her plans were revealed in a speech she gave to her troops. At the time she mentioned a long "unwitnessed" journey ahead. In Reaper's Gale Arriving on the continent of Lether, the 14th Army (by then established as the Bonehunters) under Tavore's command assisted in the 'liberation' of the Letherii from the Tiste Edur. In Dust of Dreams Leading the Bonehunters and accompanied by the Army of Lether, Tavore guided the troops to the Wastes which would ultimately lead them to Kolanse. As the armies proceeded through the Wastes, they were attacked by the K'Chain Nah'ruk and their ranks were decimated. In The Crippled God Tavore finally revealed that her goal was to free the Crippled God. In this endeavour, her Bonehunters rendezvoused with the Khundryl Burned Tears, the Letherii, the Perish Grey Helms and the Bolkando, led by Queen Abrastal. While the Perish, Letherii and Bolkando marched south along the coast, Tavore ordered the Bonehunters to march through the Glass Desert — a reportedly uncrossable wasteland, according to Queen Abrastal. The march was conducted mostly at night with rationed water, but even so, hundreds, perhaps thousands, died. Their pack animals dead, the Heavies were forced to pull the supply wagons while Tavore would not answer any question as to why they had to make such a crossing. After water ran out, the soldiers were forced to drink blood and urine, though their morale held up after uniting with the children of The Snake. Finally, when it was absolutely clear that the army would not make another march and Fist Blistig prepared to mutiny, Tavore used an enchanted dagger given to her by Mael to cut her hand open, raising a freshwater lake in the wasteland. The army was then able to march into Kolanse and prepared a last stand against the northern Assail army while Tavore ordered the Heavies and Marines, barely a hundred strong, to defend against a legion of Kolansii where the Crippled God's body healed. Just before the battle, Tavore asked Lostara Yil to help her don her armor - after opening an ornate box with the Paran family seal on it Lostara removed a necklace with a lone ornament in the shape of an eagle's talon, hinting that the Paran family, if not Tavore herself, were deeply entrenched in the surviving members of the Talon. The Bonehunters were cut down in their thousands while the Khundryl Tears launched their final charge with Warleader Gall, until they were relieved by her brother Ganoes Paran from the east. As she reunited with her brother Ganoes, Tavore blamed herself for the loss of Felisin, though she was still ignorant to the full extent of her role in the former's death. She was present at the barrow raising outside the Spire for the fallen. References pl:Tavore Paran Category:Malazans Category:Females Category:Adjuncts Category:Quon Talians